totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leonard
Leonard jest uczestnikiem Total Drama: Pahkitew Island gdzie konkurował w w drużynie Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island W Więc, to jest moja drużyna? Leonardo jest spostrzegany w sterowcu razem z innymi zawodnikami. Leonard próbuje rzucić zaklęcie na Dave'a który czeka przyjazd na wyspę. Kiedy silnik sterowca został uszkodzony Leonard chwyta spadochron i razem z innymi wyskakuje jednak jego spadochron jest wypełniony bębenkami. Później szuka w swojej księdze czarów zaklęcia na rozwinięcie skrzydeł. Wkrótce łapie go Jasmine i razem z Shawnem bezpiecznie lądują na wyspie gdzie obaj zostali przydzieleni do drużyny Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie. Pod czas wyzwania Leonard sugeruje by zbudować magiczną wieże co jego pomysł pochwalają Ella, Sugar i Beardo ale tylko Dave nie pochwala tego pomysłu. Kiedy wieża jest gotowa Chris sprawdza czy panikę łosi i wieża wytrzymuje panikę ale gdy klepie wieża zaczęła spadać. Jednak Leonard wyszedł bez szwanku mówiąc że to zasługa zaklęcia pola siłowego. Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie przegrywają pierwsze wyzwanie i pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Leonardo otrzymuje ostatnią piankę. thumb|left|Leonard opowiada o swoich przygodach W Kocham cię tłusta świnko Leonard zaczyna swoje opowiadania historie maga i jego zespołu ku radości Sugar i Ella i irytacji Dave. Jest on wybierany przez Sugar, aby zakończył ostatnią część wyzwanie, ze względu na jej wiarę, że jest prawdziwym magiem. Leonard próbuje zastosować zaklęcie lewitacji na świni, ale twierdzi że to mu się nie uda przy braku wiary innych. Leonard wtedy z Davem zaczynają się kłócić co daje Jasmine czas na pokonanie go i drugą przegrane Zdezorientowanych Niedźwiedzi. Pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Leonardo został wyeliminowany gdzie później próbował rzucić zaklęcie przed wystrzałem z Armaty wstydu. Audycja : Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć audycję Leonarda.thumb|250px W swojej audycji Leonard utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że byłby dobrym zawodnikiem w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ pokonywał i uziemiał różnorakie demony i wampiry z innych wymiarów. Jego monolog zostaje przerwany przez telefon od przyjaciela Leonarda, Timmy'ego. Podczas rozmowy dowiadujemy się, że unicykl czarodzieja został skradziony, a Leonard informuje kolegę, że nie może wyjść z powodu deszczowej aury oraz nagrywania audycji. Zarazem kolega mówi mu, że jego czapka jest – tak naprawdę – zrobiona z papieru. Ciekawostki: *Leonard jest jedynym zawodnikiem, którego kolor włosów nie jest znana, bo zawsze nosi kapelusz, który obejmuje jego głowę. *Leonard jest pierwszym zawodnikiem który nosi kostium jako regularny strój. *Leonard otrzymał jeden symbol odporności. *Leonard tylko raz skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Leonard jest jednym z jedenastu postaci którzy mają rozszczepiony podbródek, pozostałe to Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Rodney, Topher i Trent. *Leonard jest jednym z sześciu postaci którzy mają lukę w zębach. Inni to Chef Hatchet, Cody, Mike, Rodney i Sugar. *Leonard wraz z Chef Hatchet, Ezekiel, DJ, Geoff, B, Shawn i Jasmine są postaciami którzy regularnie noszą kapelusz. * Jest parodią Gandalfa - ma brodę podobną do Gandalfa oraz wypowiada dwa zdania, które wypowiedział ten czarodziej - "Go back to the shadow of Wawanakwa! You shall not p.... (tu wypowiedź się kończy)" Jest to oczywiście przerobione zdanie z Władcy Pierścieni: Drużyny Pierścienia, gdzie Gandalf walczył z Balrogiem. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Plik:59px-Leonard_ID.png Plik:53px-Leonard_ID_(2).png Plik:Ujęcia_Leonarda.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island = Plik:(Beardo_razem_z_Leonardem_i_Davem_w_czołówce).png.jpg|Leonardo w czołówce Plik:S05,2E01-(Dave,_Ella_i_Leonard).png|Leonard z Ellą i Dave Plik:S05,2E01-(Leonard_i_Shawn).jpg|Leonard koczy ze sterowca Plik:S05,2E01-Upadek_Leonarda.jpg|Spadochron Leonarda jest pełen tamburyn Plik:S05,2E01-(Shawn,_Jasmine_i_Leonard).png|Leonard uratowany przez Jasmine Plik:S05,2E01-(Sugar,Leonard_i_Beardo).jpg|Leonard mówi żeby zbudować zamek smoka... Plik:S05,2E01-(Beardo,Leonard_i_Sugar).png|...co pochwala Sugar Plik:S05,2E01-Leonard_rzuca_zaklęcie.jpg|Leonard chce rzucić zaklęcie... Plik:S05,2E01-Leonard_trafiony_piłeczkami_tenisowymi.png|...ale oberwał piłeczkami tenisowymi Plik:S05,2E01-Leonard_próbuje_rzucić_zaklęcie.png|Leonard próbuje rzucić pole siłowe Plik:S05,2E01-(Ella,_Leonard_i_Sky).png|Leonard pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Plik:S05,2E01-leonard_pierwszy_raz_zagrożony.jpg|Leonard jest zagrożony w pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji Plik:S05,2E02-Leonard_opowiada_o_swoich_historiach).jpg|Leonard opowiada o swoich przygodach maga Plik:S05,2E02-(Dave_i_Leonard).png|Leonard kłuci się z Davem Plik:S05,2E02-(Leonar,Ella_i_Sky).png|Leonard kolejny raz jest zagrożony... Plik:S05,2E02-Leonard_wykonuje_Armate_wstydu.jpg|...ale tym razem nie uchodzi mu to na sucho i wykonuje Armatę wstydu Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Wyspy Pahkitew Kategoria:Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy